Inheritance
by Serie Ann
Summary: When the Daiyoukai of the North passes away, the throne is left to a young & inexperienced Souta. Taking advantage of him, Naraku becomes regent and imprisons Souta. Desperate to help her brother, Kagome forges a marriage alliance with Sesshomaru. Will she successfully find the ally she needs and bring peace to her people? Or will she pay the price for trusting him? (Kagome youkai)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hello! My name is Serie and this is my Sesshoumaru/ Kagome Fanfiction, please know that I do not own any of the characters. Rumiko Takahashi is a genius and I am a fan of her **fantastic** Anime/Manga. That being said, this story is for entertainment purposes, and I will thoroughly enjoy putting some of her characters through the wringer. Please note this is a fan fiction I worked very hard to write, I would appreciate it if this is not posted on different sites by anyone other than myself.

 **Summary:**

The Daiyoukai of the Northern lands has passed away suddenly, leaving behind a young heir to rule in his place. The ruthless demon lords of the North are rebelling and demand a stronger leader be put in Sota's place. To satisfy his thirst for power, the legendary General Naraku rises to the occasion and plants himself as Prime Minister. Alarmed, Princess Kagome rallies the people to help her displace him but fails as Naraku extinguishes her rebellion in one blow. Kagome is forced into hiding while Sota is kept hostage in the royal palace. Desperate to help her brother, Kagome forges an alliance through marriage with the formidable Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands. She hopes to find a strong ally in the enemy of her enemy.

* * *

One

Japan Summer- 1468 A.D.

The tassels on the royal palanquin danced erratically as the four pole bearers made their way towards the forest. Ominous storm clouds loomed overhead, shielding them from curious eyes. Nearing the reach of the trees, the men increased their pace. The border that separated the Northern and Western lands stood less than an hours horse ride away. As the darkness of the forest enveloped them, her back stiffened with apprehension. The air that seeped in through the paper walls was wrong.. the crisp earthiness of leaves was tainted with determined hunger. An unrelenting thirst for blood oozed from the branches. Pulling the silk curtain back, a smooth hand signaled impatiently for a halt.

Immediately, the men stopped and placed the vessel gently down on the narrow dirt path; their thudding hearts filled the eerie stillness. A hooded lady in waiting appeared by the window, her head bent respectfully. Kagome's attendants held their breath as the sound of ruffling silk answered their burning curiousity.

"Prepare yourselves." The small party of five brandished their weapons and shifted into a defensive formation surrounding their mistress.

A mischievous wind stirred up loose leaves prompting them to dance in the clearing. Just beyond the treeline the sounds of men touching down onto the ground could be heard. They were surrounded. Kagome's attendants stood ready as they waited for the enemy to advance into the filtered moonlight. An arrogant cough echoed through the darkness as an armor clad man stepped into view. The dry dirt grinded unpleasantly beneath his shiny boots. Like their master, these boots had not seen much of battle. Shin was the second son of a rich aristocrat; his place in the army had been bought through bribery.

For most men, the soldiers short haircut improved their attractiveness, women often swooned at the pristine uniform and fresh faces. Unfortunately for Shin, it did nothing but illuminate his flaws. A large flat nose sat in the middle of his face seemingly supported by a wide pair of thin lips. Acne scars littered his greasy forehead which contrasted unpleasantly to his painfully tight knot of hair. His clan boasted if their "clean" and superior bloodlines, but years of inbreeding resulted in all their sons to having dim wits and horrid faces.

Like the coward that he was, Shin planted himself at the edge of the clearing before them. His wide build and spoiled scowl made him seem more fierce than he actually was.

"Lady Kagome, Lord Naraku requests your presence at the Royal Palace. We are here to ensure your safety." The palanquin stood in stoney silence. He stood impatiently, the steady sigh of falling leaves mocked his serious expression. Nervously, he placed a girlish hand on the sheathed sword at his side, "If we cannot escort you peacefully, we _will_ use force." Her guards tightened their formation slightly at his threat.

A drop of sweat descended from the Shin's hairline, he nodded once to his men and chaos broke. A dozen bodies rushed towards the vessel that held the princess, the unnatural sound of metal grinding against metal echoed for all to hear. Kagome's guards were able to push back many of the advancing soldiers. They held up under the pressure well, but even the most skilled warrior would grow tired. Time was against them; certain death stood at the sidelines waiting to claim its prey.

Shin stood back and smiled, his ego swelled considerably; he had finally bested her. Soon the Northern Lands would know Lady Kagome was a traitor. She, who was so beloved by the people, had betrayed her only brother and his government. Parading her through the streets of the capital in chains would certainly be the highlight of his career.

Amongst the bloodshed, a lavender fox orb fell from the sky. Tapping the colorful roof of the palanquin lightly.. it exploded. A ring of bodies littered the ground, still and uncaring as purple flames licked their flesh. All that remained was Kagome's five attendants, safely shielded by her fox barrier. As if pulled by strings, they fell back in unison behind the vessel; never turning their backs to the enemy.

Landing skillfully on her feet, Sango stood in the clearing with a smirk on her face. "Shin, still blindly following orders I see." The light of the full moon illuminated her orange kimono brilliantly. The light layers fluttered prettily in the night...paying no attention to the tension in the air.

"Where is she? I know she's nearby, that barrier can't be cast from far." He growled, his face twitching in anger.

""You know I wonder…Why is it Naraku sent a man servant out to try and stop Kagome. You can't _seriously_ think he expected you to succeed." Heat rushed to Shin's face like a rash; he stuttered in an attempt at a comeback to her biting insult. Sango's mocking laughter silenced him. She caressed her horaikotsu while her brown eyes scanned the area, "If you're so certain that she is here, come find her yourself." Sango jerked her boomerang up and hurled it at Shin with deafening speed. He ducked to keep his head. Two sets of heavy thuds sounded closely behind him, the men had realized too late that her boomerang was no laughing matter. Looking up sharply, Shin felt his heart drop-the clearing was empty.

"AFTER THEM! BRING KAGOME BACK ALIVE, KILL THE OTHERS." His men took off in pursuit, running blindly through the forest. Ancient branches shook and snapped as the men jumped from tree to tree...desperate for a glimpse of the fleeing Sango.

Her eyes searched the trees frantically; _'Where is it?'_ Panic filled her lungs as Kagome's mark was nowhere to be seen. Shin's soldiers were closing in behind her, _'I can hold them off for.. maybe 30 minutes by myself… will it be enough?'_ Her powerful legs carried her further into the silent forest, she ripped her kimono and chucked it to the right as hard as she could. _'hopefully that will split them up.'_ Enjoying the freedom that her form fitting armor gave, Sango picked up her pace.

To her relief, Kagome's dagger hung at the base of a large tree in the distance. Hastily snatching it up, she grabbed onto a low branch and launched herself upwards into the tree. Hiding amongst dense branches she closed her eyes and exhaled. She had to mask her scent. Now.

Sango waited for the men to pass. A summer breeze played with the strands of her earthy brown hair; she channeled her efforts into staying undetected. The loud crunch of soldiers boots directly underneath caused her sensitive youkai ears to twitch. _'30..29..28..27..26..'_ Pausing, they sniffed around, occasionally peering wearily into the underbrush around them. Suddenly, a single soldier came crashing through the silence.

"Our unit found her kimono east of here. Let's move out!" Fearing failure, the men immediately took off in pursuit.

Exhaling, her hand went to her armor clad chest, the steady beating of her heart was comforting. Sango turned her eyes to the heavens and studied the clouds with profound interest. Miroku's handsome face crossed her mind, her lungs began to ache for air as worry choked her. _'No. not now.. focus.'_

Then, a feline shadow descended quickly from the clouds. As Kirara neared, Sango crouched down low on the branch, waiting. At the perfect moment, she sprung into the air. Extending her hand upwards, she grabbed onto kirara's soft, golden fur; as the air whipped her cheeks Sango hoisted herself up onto her fire cat's back.

"Kirara, did the others make it to the checkpoint?"

An affirmative growl came in response. "We must hurry to the border. I am uneasy."

* * *

Kagome watched from the seat of her dragon as the explosion blew through the trees. She waited until she could sense Sango had darted away into the trees. Beside her, Miroku busied himself with scanning the treeline while he mentally traced the invisible movements of Sango and the others. _'They have to hurry... please god.. be fast enough'_

Kagome hovered in the clouds, the steady beat of her dragon's wings made her hesitate. Leaving Sango behind was a dangerous gamble.

"Kagome we must go, we don't have much time." She nodded to Miroku slightly and spurred her mount forward. Wordlessly, they sped above the clouds toward the border. A jagged bolt of lightning ripped across the night sky behind them.

As they approached the western lands the oppressive layer of clouds began to give way to clearer night sky. For the hundredth time that night her mind briefly went to Sota, alone and isolated in the sprawling northern capital. _'I cannot fail.'_

Beside her, Miroku's incantations increased in speed, staying invisible was now more important than ever; it took most of his concentration to hold the large camouflage spell around them.

Her midnight eyes searched the open fields below them, Kagome did not trust the silence. A wave of her hand brought a protective shield around them. Almost transparent, the barrier surrounded them like a bubble. To an onlooker it would be almost invisible if not for a faint trace of lavender energy pulsing around the surface.

A single purifying arrow cut the air from below, striking her barrier with a fearless force shattering the protective barrier and Miroku's spell. Kagome sucked in air sharply as she looked down to see a group of priestesses on horseback. They emerged from beneath a gathering of trees, their white hakama's burned like warning flames in the dark night. "Damn it.." Both winged mounts hissed their displeasure. Ignoring the pulls of their masters, the scaled pair began to fly erratically, weaving around steafy streams of deadly arrows.

"Priestesses. How sly of Take- Miroku!" Her heart clenched as her new barrier was pierced and his dragon roared in pain. Horror seized her heart as Miroku spiraled down to the ground at a dangerous rate. Yanking her reins, Kagome dove in an attempt to catch him. The distance was too great for her to reach him in time. Out of desperation, she thrust her hand out to shield him before he made contact with the packed earth. He landed with a hollow thud. Slightly winded, he rolled over on his back and struggled for air. Urging her dragon forward, they landed roughly beside a dusty Miroku. He jumped to his feet deftly and took her extended hand. Before he was able to settle himself behind the saddle, her mount took off in a sprint. Jerking forward, Miroku tried to regain his balance. "Are you alright? We don't have much time, I rather not be shot down like that a second time."

"I'm fine, thank you. You should have left me," Quickly feeling around his sleeves, Miroku produced a toy-like miniature of his weapon. Muttering a short word, the spear returned to it's regular size in his firm grip.

"We're friends, Don't be ridiculous. While you're back there, do something to slow them down..please." The sound of horse hoofs was not far off; Kagome's heart thudded uneasily. Taking on a group of human mikos right now wouldn't be wise. It would be too draining for just the two of them.

True to his calling as a strategist, Miroku had planned thoughtfully up to this point. The only thing that was overlooked were the priestesses. "Humans wouldn't meddle in demonic affairs so easily.. why are they here? Miroku, do you think Naraku is bribing the mikos?"

Instead of answering Miroku sat behind her muttering again as his enchantments went off. A confident hand released dozens of black pellets into the parched grass. Smoke screen beads...his favorite. The slightest touch would trigger an explosion, releasing a billowing black smoke that would blind someone for two minutes. As a young demon this was his signature move to evade his tutors and servants. Lord Norin constantly complained about his lazy, womanizing son outside of the council halls. Kagome's face broke into a weary smile at the thought. _'How long has it been? It seems like another life now.'_

Patting her dragon's neck, she turned them towards the mountains.

On the horizon the fires of a modest village caught her eye. It sat in an advantageous place, straddling the border between the Northern and Western lands. Inside the village walls lived a group of people governed, not by either reigning D

aiyoukai, but by their own self interest. Power struggles amongst the lords meant little to them; the village elders always sided with the strongest demon... to guarantee their peaceful life. For a hundred years they have leeched off the lands of her ancestors and now it was time they gave back. Tonight, these humans will be her salvation. No one would expect a youkai princess to appear at a demon exterminator village.

Riding fiercely towards it, she could see the troops placed at the border. Two companies of fifty men stood in thorny silence while their horses snorted with impatience. The troop of fox demons kept a careful distance away from the slumbering village; sparking conflicted with the exterminators was no laughing matter.

"Just as we thought! Only 100 men!" Miroku's delight was apparent, but it came too soon; they weren't out of danger yet.

Kagome couldn't sustain her camouflage spell any longer; keeping them hidden was too draining. With the soldiers no more than 150 meters to her left and the priestesses not far behind, she needed to conserve her strength for the fight. "Miroku, I'm dropping the barrier. Ready?"

"Ready." She felt him tense behind her. Seconds after her barrier faded, the soldiers spotted them and immediately set off. They tried to intercept her but horses could not compare to the speed of a dragon. Beneath her the fire beast roared in pleasure, it's claws itching to rip into horse flesh. Leaning forward, Kagome whispered reassurances to her excited dragon. "Stay true to the path, we are almost there."

Desperate to slow her, the soldiers attempted to shoot arrows in their general direction. With the embarrassing number that actually came within range of them, Kagome guessed this troop held new recruits. Guilt spread through her body at the thought of their deaths. "It's a new unit.." The hollowness in Miroku's voice mirrored her feelings.

A comforting hand pressed down on her right shoulder. Kagome wasn't alone in this, he too felt the weight of responsibility. _'These men have no reason to die tonight, damn Naraku and his greed.'_ As they came closer, her sensitive ears could pick up warning calls from the watchtowers. Angry drum beats began ringing through the air; the human men were roused from their beds to fight.

Every second that ticked by the soldiers who once revered her... came nearer; their weapons ready for her blood. About 30 meters away from the gate, her dragon succumbed to a dragon's bone blade, which cut through it's left wing and was embedded in the front leg. Kagome and Miroku were thrown forward. Flipping expertly, each landed solidly on their feet. Neither were prepared for the bloodshed that loomed over their heads, so they continued on foot. Miroku was ahead of her by a few strides, his long legs were a great advantage in this situation. Her long braid bounced furiously against the leather strap of her sheathed sword. Seeing Miroku's spear balanced gracefully in his hands, Kagome groped for the weapon strapped to her back.

Finally able to catch up to them, four red faced officers blocked their path. While rest of the battalion struggled to arrive at the fight, Kagome took the opportunity to dismount the men before her. Thrusting her right hand out, a wave of blue fire erupted from her palm. As if hit by a wall, the horses were pushed back two meters leaving their riders to fall forward into the tall grass. Now on the same level as their opponents, Kagome and Miroku began systematically disarming them.

Alarmed, the rest of the clumsy unit leaped from their horses in an attempt to help their comrades. Miroku knocked them off their feet with his spear to buy a few seconds of time. Using her long sword Kagome blocked several side swipes at her body. More men joined the fray, fully surrounding them both. Arrows came from every direction, Kagome tried to block as best she could but the sheer number of soldiers was overwhelming. One arrow grazed her left arm leaving a thin cut where angry beads of blood appeared. Miroku shot her a worried look.

 _Too many_ his eyes seemed to say.

' _I will have to kill if I want to make it out of this…'_ Her nails glowed and extended into claws as she threw a large fox orb at several men. The orb passed through their bodies silently, releasing their souls before returning back to her hand. At her back she could hear the sound of Miroku's spear knocking into chest pieces and piercing limbs. Surveying the area around them, Miroku decided it was time to move. Immediately, he threw a line of smoke screen pellets at the men. Turning, he grabbed Kagome's free hand and pulled her backwards. Using his spear he swiped in front of him to clear the path of blind soldiers. Kagome held her kimono sleeve in front of her nose, breathing in the smoke would render her useless. As they exited the billowing blackness, horaikotsu flew down from above. A series of thuds came as her weapon collided with six men.

"Sango!" Miroku's eyes flooded with relief. Jumping down from Kirara, Sango set to work.

"Your plan worked, the exterminators are coming on the other side of this smoke cloud to fight the men. GO! Quickly!" Sweat collected on Sango's brow line as she caught horaikotsu and looked frantically for Kirara. Deep in the smoke cloud, Kirara's growl shook the ground. With one leap the fire cat landed before her master; in her giant fangs laid a bleeding corpse. Waves of men fell to Sango's deadly weapon, she aimed to knock them unconscious.. not kill. Exercising restraint while the adrenaline from battle pumped through her veins was proving to be excruciatingly difficult.

Through the chaos and confusion Kagome's attendants found their way to Sango and stood to defend with her. As Kagome turned to run, the whistling sound of a purifying arrow caused her to pause. She watched in horror as it scrapped by her shoulder and struck Miroku in the back. He fell to his knees as the holy arrow seared his flesh. Sango screamed his name, panicking, she scrambled to reach him. Her love clouded her mind dangerously. Horaikotsu landed in the dirt behind her...leaving her defenseless, "Shit! KIRARA!" Hearing the panic in Sango's voice Kirara leaped to her side; giving Sango time to recover her weapon and fighting mind.

"Sango! I will take care of him! Just go!"

Kneeling in the dirt, Kagome yanked the glowing arrow out of Miroku's back before the effect spread any further. Even without the arrow, the purification continued to radiate towards the outer edges of his back. Desperate, Kagome pressed one of her small sleeping orbs into his body. "Please stay unconscious for this." His breathing slowed as his body was lovingly forced into unconsciousness. Checking his pulse haphazardly, Kagome steeled herself to try and stop the miko's poison _. 'I need to burn it off.'_

Throwing her sense of modesty into the wind, she ripped the clothing off his back. Youki pooled in her hands as she conjured a black flame, sliding her smooth hands onto the burning hot skin, she transferred her fox fire quickly. Thick, sun tanned skin curled up and peeled back to reveal angry red flesh. Controlling her fire carefully, Kagome continued until the white death was gone. After several minutes of desperate concentration... he was safe. She pressed another sleeping orb into his shoulder to keep him from waking to this pain.

Relieved, she looked up to find Sango being overpowered by three soldiers. Grabbing her sword, she took aim and flung it straight ahead. The blade sliced cleanly into a soldier's body, he fell to the earth at Sango's feet, a look of permanent surprise stamped onto his face. Her best friend turned around to smile in gratitude.

In the distance the priestesses had arrived and found a common cause with the exterminators. Purifying arrows silenced dozens of soldiers with no hesitation. The number of demons left in the field was quickly dwindling. Soon, the only targets left would be Kagome and her people. Already, two of her guards had been purified to death.

Seeing their bodies filled her with dark determination. Without another thought Kagome shielded Miroku with her barrier and sprinted for a lifeless archer near by. He surrendered his bow without much fight. She revelled in the familiar resistance of the strings as she shot three spirit arrows into the air. They met their targets swiftly. Her steady hands took down five more of the human mikos. Anger leaked into her eyes as her grief turned to a soul devouring fury, her youkai blood sang with every victim she claimed.

The remaining human women charged at her with their glowing weapons recklessly. Vengeance shined in their eyes as they demanded her blood. Swinging the bow to her back, she pushed both of her hands forward sending an explosive fox orb at them. Successfully knocking them backwards, Kagome turned to find Miroku and Sango. Instead, she locked eyes with a grim faced demon exterminator. Blood splatters marred his broad face, his empty eyes narrowed slightly as he studied his prey. Taking off suddenly, he charged towards her his scythes ready to behead this demoness before him.

Prepared to put an end to this fight, Kagome conjured an inky purple fox orb in her hands. Winding back her left arm she was ready to cast it until her opponent came skidding to a stop. The exterminators eyes widened at something behind her.

"Enough." One single word was able to halt the entire battle.

The exterminators froze, some bowed while others stood stock still. Their faces held confusion, the conflict of bowing to a demon lord showed clearly on their faces. Kagome turned sharply, her braid whipped the side of her neck as she stared. His dark boots made contact with the earth elegantly, Sesshomaru stood on the blood soaked field as if it was nothing. In his hand was Toukijin, swirling with dark intentions.

"Lady Kagome, I have come to bring you to the Western Lands." His icy voice held a finality to it that she wasn't accustomed to hearing. Taking in a shaky breath, she dissolved her fox orb. A moment passed as she stood there studying the stoic face of her future husband. His amber eyes laid on her face indifferently.

"Thank you my lord for escorting me. It's been a long journey."

Slowly, she stepped over the cold corpses and dropped the dirt caked bow that hung at her back. From the trees, perfect rows of hundreds of Inu troops emerged. Silence pressed heavily into the bloodied soldiers and Mikos, forcing them to reevaluate their situation. Realizing that Kagome was someone of great importance, the head of the exterminators called a retreat. Their business of defending their land was finished. Without a second thought, the human men left the priestesses to bury their dead.

She stopped before him, the words she wanted to say died in her throat.

"Jaken." A small toad demon appeared from the tall grass at Sesshoumaru's side, fumbling with his ridiculous two headed staff.

"Y-yes, my lord."

"See to it that Lady Kagome's attendants are taken well taken care of."

"Of course, My lord! B-but how do I tell the difference between her attendants and the soldiers?"

Ignoring the toad, he extended a striped hand to her, his gaze never wavering. Kagome accepted and stepped closer. Shrugging off his mokomoko-sama, he wrapped it around his betrothed to preserve her modesty. Wordlessly, Sesshomaru summoned his demon cloud beneath them. A gasp of surprise escaped her lips as they began to rise into the air; his firm hand pressed into her shoulder to steady her.

For the first time in months... Kagome breathed easy.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading my first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave reviews so I can continue to learn and improve my works! :)**

 **Serie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Hello again! Thank you so much for reading my work! I read every single review and appreciate all of the love and support that I have been so lucky to receive from you all! I am sorry that I wasn't quick enough to upload this within a week of Chapter 1 but I promise to try my best to be on time with my update next weekend!

* * *

Rose colored silk fluttered through the air before landing softly on the wood floors. Two angry hands ripped off the next layer of kimono, wadded it up and sent it flying. The sounds of little feet echoed between the narrow walls before becoming muffled as she turned a corner. Several long minutes dragged by before her lady's maid rushed past and stooped to hastily gather it.

"Ugh, human _brat_ , this silk could buy my family a month's worth of food. Fuck. Just wait til I find her..." Picking up the hem of her servant's kimono, the inu demoness took off in a sprint.

Breathing heavily, Rin ran desperately to her secret hiding place. She did _not_ want to dress up today to meet some strange lady. Her eyes burned as large, angry tears threatened to form. Reaching up with her right hand, Rin fumbled with the taunt pile of hair on top of her head. It wouldn't budge. She sighed heavily, imitating profound frustration as she had seen her maids do many times.

Coming to a thick door she threw it open forcefully, causing the metal handle to bang against the wall. The crisp smell of leaves and damp earth filled her nose deliciously, _this_ was where she belonged. Not in the palace all day sitting still and being quiet. Squinting past the golden rays of sunshine, Rin took in the oversized garden. Several feet to her left was a giant pond surrounded by soft grass and rounded bushes. A beautiful arrangement of trees framed the outer edges of the garden, hiding the severe walls that stood behind them. Even though they grew normally… there was something staged and artificial about all of the greenery. Like a tactful painting, this haven mimicked the natural flow of nature while tactfully hiding all it's flaws.

Throwing her hand up as a shield against the sun, Rin headed off into the sprawling scenery. Instead of following the paved stone path, she slipped between the brushes expertly. Against the far back wall there was a single bench which was hidden from the main pathway. It might have been just a private sitting area once, but as the years passed nature slowly reclaimed what had been tamed for convenience.

She made quick of her little journey across the circular garden. Occasionally, Rin would pause and strain her human ears to listen for the sounds of her demented maid. Nothing so far. The thought of playing in her own make believe world undisturbed, pushed her forward. As she neared the safety of the oak trees the door banged again in the distance. A terrible shriek followed, "RIN! YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT **NOW**!" Panicking, Rin broke out into a run. "YOU STUPID BRAT.. JUST WAIT TIL I FIND YOU."

' _No! Rin no want to go back in!'_ A particularly large tree came into view as she pushed herself to move faster. She jumped to avoid the large root that was before her. The one she always avoided, _every day_ since she had found this place. Unfortunately... today she miscalculated the distance and ended up hooking her left foot on it.

Suddenly, she was on the ground, her nose only inches away from the packed dirt.

"Ow.." Her arms and right knee stung from the impact. Somewhere in front of her, Rin could hear the movement of a person getting up. With one smooth swipe the underbrush before her face gave way to a bright coral fabric. Blinking, Rin tried to register what this meant. _'Kimono..?'_ Lifting her head gingerly, the small girl looked directly into the face of a concerned demoness. "Oh no, are you alright, sweetheart?" A pair of gentle hands helped the her up and into a sitting position. Hot tears formed in her eyes again, only a hair away from spilling over as Rin inspected her scraped hands. "Here, let's get you to the bench and look at your injuries, hm?"

The midnight haired lady extended a hand to her with a smile. This small act of kindness unleashed a rush of emotion from the child. Lips trembling, she began to cry bitterly. The stress from this morning was too much to keep contained and the pain from her fall only heightened her distress. Alarmed, Kagome immediately bent to pick the crying girl up. Taking long strides, the fox princess returned to the bench she had just vacated. With Rin sitting on her lap, Kagome stroked her back slowly to soothe her tears.

"Are you in a lot of pain? Where does it hurt the most?"

Instead of responding, the girl shook her head violently, causing the loops on the top of her head to wobble. Unconvinced, Kagome's eyes inspected her carefully. The beautiful flower pattern on her under clothes was torn and riddled with dirt. It was strange that her outfit was missing the outer kimono and obi, but Kagome kept her observations to herself.

Sniffling, Rin attempted to speak properly. "Rin s-s-sorry." The demoness shook her head slowly as she parted the torn silk lightly with her fingers, eyes intent on finding bloody, broken skin.

"Why are you sorry? You fell and hurt yourself. We will get it cleaned up here in a few moments, don't worry." Finding only light scrapes on the child's legs, Kagome moved on to inspect Rin's hands... which were laced tight together. The poor girl was afraid for some reason, "May I?" Kagome offered an open hand to the girl and waited, not wanting to demand too much. Rin pressed her locked hands closer into her stomach and shook her head again. "Rin not suppose to be here. Rin will get in trouble." Her large brown eyes begged Kagome to understand. The older woman nodded. _'I smell blood, her hands should be cleaned.'_

"Oh, I see.. Well don't worry, I'm sure we can do something to make sure you won't." Shifting a bit, Kagome turned her head to the trees that stood behind her, "Sayo."

The sound of snapping twigs announced the presence of a lady's maid before she emerged from her hiding place, "Yes, My lady."

"Could you bring me some bandages and things to clean up her cuts? Be discreet please. Redirect Rin's maid if you see her." Kagome eyed the knotted hands of Sesshomaru's ward. "Also some refreshments would be lovely, it's warm out today." The young maid bowed to her mistress quickly, "As you wish, my lady." Without another word the clearing was empty, Rin had only blinked once before the maid disappeared. Smiling, Kagome turned her attentions back to her companion.

"So, were you playing a game just now?"

Another series of head shakes came, "No, Rin was running away from Himei. Himei made Rin pretty today to meet lady who will marry Sesshomaru-sama." This comment cause an involuntary chuckle to escape Kagome's lips. Rin stared at her suspiciously, confused at her amusement. Trying to not seem odd, Kagome kept the conversation moving forward.

"Ah, you don't like to dress up? It must be frustrating not being able move around freely. When I was a little girl.. I felt the same way. My mother used to chase me around with a hairbrush-" Rin noticed that as she spoke the lady played with the dark braid which laid heavily over her right shoulder. She had an overwhelming urge to touch the lady's hair, to see if it was as soft as Lord Sesshomaru's. "- used to be a game for me, unfortunately though, I didn't run fast enough to escape them sometimes...well.. **most** times." The young girl liked how Kagome's eyes softened at the memory. She didn't feel frightened or hated by this demoness-which was unusual.

"Rin no like any of it, kimono hard and hair hurt. Everything hurt!" Rin frowned, speaking of her discomforts brought them to the forefront of her mind. Beginning from the front of her hairline, her scalp began to burn from the tight hairstyle. It was as if she could feel each individual hair follicle screaming to be freed. Rin's unusable bright face contorted in pain as her discomfort spread.

"Would you allow me to take down your hair for you?"

"Yes!" Her little head bent towards Kagome eagerly, begging for relief. Being as gentle as she could manage, Kagome removed the seemingly endless amount of flower pins and placed them on the bench beside her. _'Such an unnecessary hairstyle for a child..'_ After several minutes, her nimble fingers had managed to untie the tight knots and loops. Rin sighed happily as her hair fell like a curtain down her back. After combing through the dark strands with her fingers, Kagome braided it loosely. "How does that feel?"

Rin bent her head from side to side to test her comfort before flashing Kagome a delighted smile. "Good! Thank you lady!"

"You're very welcome, what a sweet girl you are. So... tell me about what you like to do." Kagome picked through a few of the flower hairpins that sat beside her. Choosing a sunshine yellow one, she secured it on the side of Rin's braid.

"Rin love to play hide and seek, especially with Sesshomaru-sama! He good at it. Rin love flowers and playing make believe and-" Kagome listened attentively as the bubbly child elaborated about the things she enjoyed. _'What an adorable girl, I can see why Sesshomaru chose to keep her as a ward.'_

From the corner of her eye she saw that her maids had returned. One brought medical supplies while the other held a tray of tea and sweets for Rin. They placed the trays neatly beside their mistress, being careful to clear the pile of discarded pins away for her. Kagome nodded to them in gratitude, not wanting to interrupt the animated story that was being told. The five year old barely noticed the silent movements that happened behind her.

"-then A-Un kicked Jaken in the river!" Rin burst out in laughter and Kagome couldn't help but smile with her.

"Oh my goodness, I wish was there to see it! Okay Rin, time to clean up those little hands of yours." Kagome shifted Rin so that she sat on her own on the sun warmed bench. Brown eyes stared nervously at the demoness as she offered her tiny hands up to be cleaned. Taking a cloth, Kagome poured a bit of cleaning tonic on it before gently dabbing it into the cuts. Rin hissed through her clenched teeth at the stinging. "Almost done..!" Rin nodded and bit her bottom lip as she watched Kagome work quickly.

"There! All better now. You were such a good girl during that Rin." Kagome released her hands, Rin sat there for a second before wiggling her fingers around playfull to test her wrapped palms.

After all was said and done, a shy silence fell over them as both became lost in their respective thoughts. Kagome played with her kimono sleeve as she gathered the courage to reveal her identity. _'I don't want to her react badly about who I am...what should I say?'_

"Rin is scared."

This woke Kagome from her mental debate, she turned to look at her future ward quickly, "What are you scared of?"

Rin hung her head in guilt, "Rin no want Sesshomaru-sama to marry. What if the lady is mean to Rin, like Himei?" Kagome knitted her brows together as she processed this information.

"I … I think that she will treat you like her own daughter and love you. Don't be afraid, if Lord Sesshomaru cherishes you.. his new mate will do the same." Kagome paused before continuing. "Himei is mean to you? How?"

Rin stared at the bandages intently wondering if she should reveal her darkest large eyes searched Kagome's face seriously, trying to find any signs of deception. Taking in a deep breath, she decided to continue. "She yells at Rin and...Himei hit Rin when Rin bad…Himei also say Rin human and not allowed to be with Lord Sesshomaru. Himei say if Rin tell anyone... Himei take Rin far away and Rin cannot see Sesshomaru-sama again."

Anger burned through Kagome's body as she heard this, she bit the inside of her cheek in an attempt to control her temper. _'A mere maid would dare say these things Rin?'_ Heat pooled in her in her face as she imagined all the horrible things Rin had been subjected to behind Sesshomaru's back.

"I will take care of Himei. No one is to ever strike you, do you understand Rin? Do not worry about her anymore. I will protect you. This is your home, you should never fear anyone here." As the words left her lips, Rin's face lit up in gratitude.

"Thank you! You are very nice lady. Rin hope you will stay here with us for a long time!"

Kagome chuckled at her innocence, "I hope so too Rin, now.. Since you've had a hard day… why don't you have some sweets and play?" The five year old needed no further encouragement, she ate enthusiastically while trading stories with her new found friend. Together they sat, enjoying the summer breeze and the brief respite their duties. An hour later, Rin had polished off all the treats and had collected a large pile of flowers beside Kagome. Under Rin's detailed supervision, the fox princess began to weave a flower crown.

"Now.. Who is this crown for?"

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Thanks to her overactive imagination the image of a severe Sesshomaru popped into Kagome's head. Tokijin sat dangerously in his hand, his emotionless amber eyes studying the battlefield while a colorful flower crown sat prominently on his head. Kagome couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculousness of the thought.

As she twisted two ends of a thin vine together Rin spoke up again. "Lady?"

"Hm?"

"What your name?"

"Kagome.."

"That a funny name."

"Haha, I think so too,"

"Are you a friend of Sesshomaru-sama?"

Kagome swallowed hard before answering, "Well.. you can kind of say that.. The truth is-" From the edge of the clearing, Kagome's beloved maid Sayo cleared her throat loudly.

"I apologize, my lady…but the maids are frantically searching for the child. Lord Sesshomaru is coming to visit her soon." Hearing the name of her father figure, Rin quickly disregarded their previous conversation. "Sesshomaru-sama coming to see Rin? Yay! Lady, do you want to come with Rin?"

Kagome sighed in annoyance at the interruption before rearranging her face into a neutral expression. "Rin, how about we go to your rooms and get you changed first, hm?"

"Okay!" Surprisingly, Rin shot up to her feet deftly and began her retreat to the castle. Sweeping the flowers up from the bench with one hand, Kagome followed the bouncing child quickly.

Rin chattered on happily as they navigated the maze of hallways that was the western castle. Her sentences were peppered with smiles and giggles which warmed Kagome's heart. Relief washed through her at the thought of how similar they were in temperament and how well they got along already. She had been horrified at the thought of being given a stoic little beast to raise.

After several minutes of walking they arrived at a quiet wing of the castle. Kagome felt Rin tug impatiently at her hand as her steps unconsciously slowed. The hall leading up to Rin's door was decorated with breath taking paintings on both sides. Scenes of nature and wilderness captured so vividly Kagome thought perhaps she could step into them and become lost in their beauty. Rin pouted and shook the silk kimono sleeve next to her.

"Lady Kagome, come on let's go!" Kagome nodded absently in agreement as she followed. There was no sign of Rin's maid inside, so Rin danced across the floor to a drawer and pulled out a green leaf patterned kimono. Smiling, Kagome sat down at the edge of her petite bed, ready to help her untie the obi. As her fingers loosened the tight fabric, Kagome imagined what an ordinary day would be like with Rin.

Just as Kagome placed the obi neatly on the bed, a vicious slam came from the entrance of Rin's rooms. Sesshomaru's ward winced at the sound; Kagome could feel a shiver of fear rake through her small frame.

"Stupid fucking human brat-why I ought to just-!" Himei stopped dead in her tracks as she reached the doorway to the bedchamber. Perched elegantly at the edge of Rin's bed was none other than Lady Kagome, the future mistress of the castle. "M-m-my lady!" The blonde demoness dropped to her knees before the stoney faced fox Princess. It took an immeasurable amount of self control for Kagome not to kill the insufferable maid where she stood. _'I'm not lady of the west just yet… don't overstep the boundaries, Kagome.'_

"I find it wonderfully interesting...the way you address Lord Sesshomaru's ward.." Kagome kept her voice light as she continued her ministrations, "I cannot imagine that a man such as him would find pleasure in knowing there is an incompetent and _ungrateful_ servant in his household… honestly I would  hope that you will have enough sense to remedy this behavior of yours.." Kagome paused for effect as she helped Rin secure the new kimono in place. Satisfied with the results of her work, Kagome stood and approached the shaking maid. Rin was frozen with horror as she watched her new found friend suddenly turn venomous.

Kagome flicked her midnight eyes down at the inu demoness before letting the next words drip menacingly from her lips. "If… I hear that you have treated her with anything but respect… I will _**personally**_ end your _pathetic_ existence… and erase your entire clan from existence, understood?" Himei whimpered before nodding profusely. "Take your place outside the door, we have no need of you."

The room became flooded with tense silence as Himei scurried away. The seconds dragged by as the pair of girls waited for the quiet click of the door. Once she was sure of their privacy, Rin immediately attached herself to Kagome's legs.

"Will Himei be mad at Rin now?" She wondered aloud as she buried her face into the soft silk. For a reason unknown to her, Rin couldn't still the shaking continued to dominate her tiny body. The events that unfolded were too much for her young mind to process. All she knew was that Lady Kagome had done it to protect her and she really liked that.

Kagome reached down to pat her head lovingly, "Absolutely not, I will make sure of it… and she will behave herself now."

Rin nodded into the fabric that covered Kagome's legs, "Will you play with Rin and Sesshomaru-sama now?" This question lead Kagome to pause as her mind weighed the options of seeing her betrothed so soon.

"Hm, no Rin… I must go back to my rooms. I'm sure Sesshomaru-sama is coming to see you, and only you today. He will visit me another time… is that okay? I will have one of my maids come play with you until he arrives. How does that sound?"

Rin loosened her grip around Kagome's legs at this answer; a pout immediately replaced her previous expression. Chuckling softly, Kagome tacked on a bit more to her last statement to pacify her, "We can see each other tomorrow- all day, if you wish."

"Yes! Rin like that idea!"

"Alright, I must go. I will see you tomorrow, my dear." As the words departed from her rose petal lips, one of Kagome's maids appeared at the door, holding some dolls and flowers for Rin. Her child's mind immediately forgot the pain of separation as she ran towards her new playmate. Seeing Rin settled, Kagome quietly slipped away; her mind buzzing with thoughts about Rin and Sesshomaru.

* * *

Kagome stared blankly at the empty wall across from her, a thin veil of distraction covered her eyes as she attempted to navigate chaos of her mind. A book of poems sat before her, the pages soft with age. Once a creamy white, the bound pages had fallen into a disgraceful bone yellow after years of neglect. She leafed through the pages slowly, and paused thoughtfully at the middle of the book. Pressed into the old pages was a small branch of dried cherry blossoms. Her heart clenched painfully in her chest as she stared at the symbol of love.

The poem book was a courting gift that her father had given her mother on the eve of their wedding. Kagome's romantic heart burned with envy at how lucky her parents were to find a true love in a world such as this. If they had still been alive, her life might have been completely different. Kagome would have been able to find a man that made her heart race and whose world was lit by the radiance of her love.

Since her marriage options had changed so drastically over the course of the past year, her idealistic nature had become nothing but detriment to her peace of mind these days. She was under no delusions that Sesshomaru could ever love her; she was a means to an end for him, just as he was for her. Power. _Influence_. She scoffed out loud. In a two week's time she would wed him and her dreams of a loving family would shatter forever; but the freedom of Souta and continuation of her clan was worth the sacrifice. Kagome shifted in her chair as the thought made her stomach twist uncomfortably.

It had been a week since she had arrived in the dark cloak of the night. After they landed Sesshomaru had proceeded to hand her over to the palace maids like a dirty rag. She had not seen or heard directly from him since then. It was driving her **insane**. Everyday she woke and dressed like an empress just to read about etiquette and wait for him to summon her. The endless hours of idleness were killing her slowly. Sliding her eyes towards the stack of books at the end of the table, she took stock of the number of texts remaining. Eight. Shaking her head to no one in particular, Kagome quickly redirected her thoughts elsewhere; she wasn't ready to dive back into the rules of her future role.

Her closest companions during this period of torture were the sullen, empty walls of her rooms. Normally, she would have been flanked by Sango and Miroku but both were still indisposed from the scuffle during their escape. Kagome couldn't help but feel suffocated and imprisoned, she had little to occupy her besides the mundane reading and often dove into long daydream sessions. _'God, there are worse things Kagome. Be patient'_. Pursing her lips, she closed the aged book before her gently and stood. She tried to keep the self loathing at bay as best she could. _'Maybe I will visit Miroku and Sango before dinner..'_

Taking long strides across the receiving room, the soft coral silk of her kimono sighed loudly behind her. Kagome almost made it to the door before realizing she had already visited the medical wing of the castle **twice** that day. _'Honestly.. playing with Rin earlier was the best part of my entire week…'_ Kagome puffed her cheeks out in annoyance before returning to the table she had just left.

Just as she was about to begin yet another pity party, the elaborate oak doors of her rooms slid open to reveal the ever dependable Sayo. "My lady, you have a message." The auburn haired fox demoness tried to suppress the sigh of pity that threatened to escape. She watched sadly as a relieved smile broke the glassy mask of distress that covered Kagome's face.

"Oh? From whom?" They both knew there was only one person who would be sending anything.

"Lord Sesshomaru." A neatly folded piece of paper was passed into Kagome's waiting hand. _'_ _ **Finally**_ _! Some news!'_ She unfolded the stiff missive loudly and scanned its contents with eager eyes.

"It seems he would like me to join him and Rin for dinner." The smile that graced her delicate features grew; Miroku's suggestion had been a good one. Not only had Kagome been able to put some of her worries to rest about Rin.. she was also able to gain an opportunity to meet with Sesshomaru privately. Unfortunately, the small victory was short lived before she felt a sharp pinprick at the back of her mind. _'Why do I feel like I am exactly where he wanted me to be…'_

Her smile faltered as she fell victim to her inner demons; suspicion ripped into her small speck of happiness like a starved beast. _'He wouldn't do this purposely to let me know that I am at his mercy… would he?'_ Raising slowly, Kagome made her way towards her bedchamber to change into an evening kimono. Arms outstretched, Kagome waited for the maids to slide the supple fabric off her slender frame.

Even though she knew to avoid being pessimistic before seeing him again... her mind kept running over that single thought like an itching cut. ' _He avoided me on purpose to make me anxious..no..._ _ **desperate**_ _.'_ Kagome bit her lip as her belly filled with frustration. She hated that,already, one word from him could have such a dramatic effect on her life.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading! I do hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Until next time, hehe!**

 **Serie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Hello! Here is chapter 3! I do hope you enjoy reading it, it was quite fun to write. I must tell you all that I really do appreciate all the reviews and follows on my story! It definitely keeps me going when I get stuck or frustrated with this piece. ^^ Thank you so much!

* * *

Two droplets of sweat rolled solemnly down the side of Sesshomaru's face as he sat casually on the floor of the dojo. His damp back rested heavily against the dark wooden wall as his heartbeat settled back into a steady rhythm. Beside him, an ancient jade sword sat propped up, waiting impatiently to fulfill its purpose for him once more. His pale lips parted slightly to make way for a slow exhale. For some reason Sesshomaru couldn't relieve the unfounded frustration that pressed down on his chest.

Across the room Inuyasha was on his back, sprawled out like a tired child on the floor. His moonlight hair, which started out in a ponytail, spilled onto the floor in a sweaty mound of tangles. _'I could still be asleep in my comfortable bed right now, but no! Instead, I have be his punching bag.'_

"Again."

"Oh hell no, we have been sparring for 2 hours. Give it a rest, will you?" Inuyasha turned his face to glare at his brother, who only blinked impassively back at him. "Don't you have things to do?"

"It can wait." Came Sesshomaru's short reply, without further thought his large fingers folded swiftly around hilt of his sword. He found a small amount of comfort in the way the smooth handle felt in his hand. Standing up effortlessly, the Taiyoukai of the west rolled his shoulder in preparation for another bout of sword practice.

"You mean _she_ can wait." Inuyasha supplied as he continued to stare up at the ceiling. Unknowingly, his thoughtless comment soured Sesshomaru's mood almost instantly. The Taiyoukai of the West was known to have limited range of expressions: bored, angry, or annoyed...but lately he was more short tempered than usual. The switch between emotions was always very subtle, only a slight downturn of the lips or the firm set in his brow would signify it. Many wouldn't have even been able to notice, but Inuyasha had been at the receiving end of Sesshomaru's anger _many_ times...so he quickly learned to identify the warning signs. In his exhaustion, Inuyasha neglected to check Sesshomaru face before letting the comment slip out.

"If you cannot keep up, say so Inuyasha. We will end our sparring session for today." Noticing the edge to his brother's voice the hanyou scrambled to get up from the floor and went to follow Sesshomaru's quickly retreating form. _'Ugh, my god damn mouth..'_

Together they approached the far back wall which held dozens of beautifully crafted weapons. Each made with the tender care and attention to it's wielder; a weapon is an intimate part of its warrior. It can reveal details that even life mates might not be privy to.

Perched in the middle of the wall was a large painting of the first dog demon, InuKami. Darkness and ferocity flowed through the different planes of the image, it's sole purpose was to remind the viewer of the legendary origins of the Western Daiyoukais. Paying little attention to the painting, both sons of the house of moon returned their weapons silently before bowing to their ancestor. The elder of the two quickly straightened and started towards the thick oak doors. Inuyasha resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he trailed behind Sesshomaru. His comment had obviously hit a nerve… hard. But how was he suppose to know that it would set Sesshomaru off? ' _Too late now_. _Might as well keep marching forward.'_

Keeping his voice as neutral as possible, Inuyasha tried to get some information out of the stoic lord."I heard that you had been dining with Kagome every night, how do you like her?"

Sesshomaru turned to look at him as they walked side by side, his amber eyes held nothing but oceans of annoyance. "She is adequate as a candidate for Lady of the Western lands."

"Okay..I think she is more than just _adequate_. She is the best person for the title. Well born and raised, a strong warrior, intelligent and compassionate.. what else could you possibly want? If you'd give her a chance, you might come to like her, she can charm you with her personality." As the second half of his comment left his mouth, Inuyasha scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. Imagining his cold and calculating brother being charmed by _anything_ was just unsettling. The hanyou secured his expressive eyes on the wall that stood before him, then the polished floors beneath him; Inuyasha would have done anything to avoid making eye contact with his brother in that moment.

Sesshomaru strode towards the doors of the dojo, his long legs closing the expansive distance quickly. Impatiently, he wrapped his clawed fingers around the handle and yanked it open. It was just enough force to give life to his overflowing annoyance with Inuyasha. "I do not need to be _charmed_ by anything, she is to run my household and give me heirs. That is _all_."

Inuyasha winced inwardly at the comment. After spending a decade growing up with Kagome in the Northern lands, he was very familiar with her temperament and personality. _'She will not like that idea one bit.'_ The inu prince opened his mouth to make a comment but quickly shut it to re-evaluate his options.

The pair of them walked down the sleepy halls of the western castle; pink and gold bursts of color splashed prettily against the windows as dawn broke on the horizon. Though the day was young, maids and manservants were already wandering around starting their chores. Normally quiet and orderly, the western castle was thrown into chaos as they prepared for the wedding of their lord. Every person from the highest minister to the lowest kitchen maid was bursting with excitement. The western lands hadn't seen a royal wedding in almost 200 years and the people were hungry for a grand celebration.

The steady sounds of their footfalls filled the barren corridor to the brim. Unbeknownst to the other, both Taisho sons welcomed the silence wholeheartedly. Sesshomaru had grown to hate incessant conversation, it was tiresome and unnecessary. His days were always filled with hearing tactful requests, pretty lies, and forced conversation; there were many times where he would been willing to pay an immeasurable sum of gold to be left alone.

There was a fragile beauty that accompanied silence; easily broken but difficult to hold. Contrary to common belief, the weapon that Sesshomaru wielded most was not Toukijin but chilling, spine breaking silence. Over the course of his reign, his ministers have suffered against his quiet, unwavering gaze almost daily. It was easy to tell when someone was praying for the lazy seconds to speed past and end their suffering. He often benefitted from seeing these little admissions; an eye twitch during a lie or a lip bitten in desperation. It was simply how he measured a person's sincerity.

Beside him, Inuyasha used the lull in their conversation to rake his brain for the right words. He felt it necessary to warn his brother of the kind of woman he was to marry. "Sesshomaru, you should get to know Kagome better. She is different in her way of thinking. It will save you some headaches. Just sayin'."

Sesshomaru's eye almost twitched in irritation at the disruption of his thoughts, "I have more important matters to attend to, I don't have time to sit and make idle conversation with a woman."

Inuyasha gave him a long side glance, "She is from the North.. women there have a lot of freedom and independence. You should keep that in mind when you deal with her. And...don't you think you should at least know about what is happening up there too? I hear there is chaos since Souta has been locked up. You could always talk to her about that."

"I have been informed about the situation. I do not need her to tell me such things. Her representative, Miroku, is capable of advising me on the political situation in the North. I have no intention of interfering, for now. We will wait and see what happens." Both of them stopped, having arrived at Sesshomaru's private rooms. Inuyasha was stunned into silence at the answer he was given, everyone knew the reason Kagome agreed to this marriage was in hopes of finding help for her brother.

"But Kagome-"

"She will be aware of my decision in time. Go prepare for your day, I want to see the army train in the afternoon. Do _not_ disappoint me." Sesshomaru turned away from his brother, clearly indicating that the conversation was over.

Panicking Inuyasha called out to him, "No! Wait!"

Even when the clear note of desperation in Inuyasha's voice reached his ears, Sesshomaru didn't slow his footsteps. "I don't have a time for your useless babbling Inuyasha. As you said, _she_ awaits. There are important negotiations I must attend to." The sound of the thick shoji door sliding open against the floor trailed closely behind Sesshomaru's words.

Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru entered the threshold of his private quarters, "You bastard, atleastbe-!" The door was pushed shut. "..Fair.." Inuyasha sighed in exasperation, his stubborn amber eyes continued to stare at the doorway where his brother once stood. The sound of blood rushing in his narrow veins filled his ears. _'Today is not going to be a good day..'_

Turning on his heels like a teenager, Inuyasha returned the way he came. His mind was secured on only one thought: how desperate he was to find something to drink. He could no longer ignore the fact that his mouth had gone horribly dry at the thought of telling this information to Kagome.

* * *

"Did you hear… Lady Kagome found _her_ in the garden, dirty like a slave."

"What a disaster… Himei is going to really get it this time."

"Minding a five year old human child is not _that_ difficult.. She can't even do that right."

"She is _definitely_ going to be reassigned soon."

"How did Lady Kagome like the human brat?"

"Well.. I heard she keeps the girl with her at all times now.. Like some _pet._ Honestly I think it's-"

Miroku turned the corner and strode up to the Kagome's rooms angrily. Dark and loud, the sounds of his footsteps revealed his mood long before anyone was able to examine his expression. The crisp new scroll crinkled noisily in his hands as his annoyance demanded a physical response. Hearing his approach, the two idle maids silenced themselves quickly.

"You may gossip as you wish, but be mindful that it is _never_ about your lady." Miroku was in no for social pleasantries today, he had things to discuss with Kagome.

The braver of the two girls attempted to defend herself, "Of course my lord, we would never-"

"I will have you _dismissed_ the next time I hear even a **word** about Lady Kagome's personal matters leave those filthy mouths. Understood?" Both girls bit their lips in unison and nodded; his comment caused a curtain of fear to fall over their young faces. Partially satisfied, Miroku brushed past them before sliding the brightly decorated shoji door aside.

His dark eyes were immediately assaulted by an explosion of color. Fabrics of all calibers were on display, though he couldn't find any recognizable order to their arrangement. Draped haphazardly over chairs and tables, the different prints and materials were so numerous that it was dizzying. Kagome stood in the midst of the chaos with the human child playing on the floor near by, she was in deep conversation with a wiry thin woman. "I think these colors would be perfect for Rin.. Also.. I want to look at the fabrics for her inner wear. What she has now will not do.." Miroku carefully maneuvered around the schools of maids moving to and fro, their arms overflowing with accessories and jewelry. Kagome looked up from her conversation and smiled warmly at him before quickly finishing her orders.

' _She seems more at ease these days… I wonder if she is glad to be busy or if things are going well with Sesshomaru..'_

Clapping her hands together, Kagome caught the attention everyone in the room. "Alright girls, for now.. will you give me a few moments with Miroku? Everyone may leave except Sayo and Sango." The seamstress and her assistants sighed unhappily as they were dismissed in the middle of their work session. Stepping over the mess of things on the floor, Kagome motioned to the table that sat on the right side of her large receiving room. Being closer than her, Miroku stared wearily at the mess of things on the polished redwood. In a flash of impatience, he just swiped the fabrics off of the table with one hand and dumped them unceremoniously into an empty chair. Sitting down heavily, he waited until most of the servants left the room before unrolling a scroll onto the table.

"These are Lord Sesshomaru's demands and conditions for the marriage." He scowled, frustrated at the little progress he made with the stubborn Taiyoukai. Kagome made her way over to him after settling Rin with a toy on the other side of the room. Sitting across from her old friend, she pulled the scroll to her slowly before scanning its contents.

"I see.."

Miroku continued to speak, his voice swelling with mounting frustration. "It's ridiculous, you are Princess of the Northern lands! Not some homeless slave girl. Just because your dowry won't be released yet doesn't mean-"

"Tell him, I accept his terms." Miroku sputtered in disbelief, his eyes wide in surprise.

Kagome resisted the overwhelming urge to cross her arms like a stubborn child at his reaction. "Miroku, you heard me. Just agree to it. I will accept whatever he wants."

He ran a rough hand through his short black hair and sighed. Clearing his throat he attempted to swallow his annoyance and speak calmly. Instead of sounding agreeable, his voice took on the tone of a teacher instructing a particularly dense student. "Some of these terms are _quite_ ridiculous. He will not give you any private land, any children you have will be _his_ heirs **not** yours. You… understand what that means… right? There is no way that we can agree to this. Does he not realize that you are the next in line if Souta-"

"Miroku, _**please**_. I am not going to succeed my brother. He _will_ be freed and rule in his own right soon. I swear it. Just give Sesshomaru what he wants." Kagome looked away at the mention of Souta. She blinked away the moisture at the edges of her midnight eyes. _'I have to stay strong.'_ Clenching her fist, she dug her nails into her palms to ground herself.

Miroku slammed his fist into the table causing it to vibrate slightly. "You can't accept this Kagome, it is completely ridiculous. You will be at his mercy and have absolutely _no_ power in your marriage or position at all. We have to take precautions to protect you!"

Through the first part of the conversation, Sayo and Sango had been sitting quietly organizing wedding accessories. Hearing the sharp stab of anger in Miroku's voice, Sayo nudged Sango gently, begging telling her to intervene. Rising from the floor, Sango got mentally prepared for a verbal battle. Raising her voice slightly, she began. "We understand you don't want to push Sesshomaru… but you must negotiate for at least a little _something.._ it is your right as a princess of the Northern Lands. Let Miroku make some suggestions of good compromises for you, hm?" She went to stand behind her husband and placed her hands on his shoulders to calm him. Miroku looked up at his wife gratefully, she was always the voice of reason when Kagome got ready to dig her heels in.

The fox princess tapped the glossy table top with her fingertips as she considered the options. To be powerless in her marriage was dangerous, Sesshomaru could easily lock her in the castle and put a stop to all her efforts in the North. On the other hand… to push him too far in negotiations might put the entire arrangement in danger.

"I will ask him to allow our second child to be my heir, if I ever need one.. and I would like a small estate." She put on a strained smile for Miroku who in turn just shook his head in disbelief.

"That is so little, you basically didn't ask for anything at all. If you want to trust that he will be fair to you in time… then at least consider this. Sesshomaru and the council of ministers are often it odds with one another. It could play to our benefit if we were to find the right hand to hold.. " Miroku looked at Kagome meaningfully.

She frowned, she hated being sly and manipulating others to do dirty work for her. Life as a new bride in an arranged marriage was difficult enough...mixing in negative feelings stemmed from political struggle between husband and wife would only make it worse. Unable to conjure an answer to his comment, Kagome pivoted her response to address a different detail. "...I'm not even sure why we are discussing the heirs. Their blood marks will determine everything."

Miroku scoffed loudly, "We all know that blood marks don't mean anything in the western lands. Their last rightful ruler was Lord Sesshomaru's mother.. but we all know what happened. We better pray that your first born is a son. Gods, who knows what will happen if it's a girl." Through the course of his sentence, Miroku's face had twisted into a scowl of disdain. Once his piece was said, Miroku dissolved into a painful silence to wait for Kagome to answer about the ministers.

Thwarted, Kagome stewed in her seat. She had nothing to add to the conversation. _'I don't want to play political games with Sesshomaru.'_ Sighing, Kagome stared down at the scroll once more, her eyes searching for an invisible answer in the brush strokes.

Several seconds ticked by as there was still no answer from Kagome; Sango could see the metaphorical cloud of frustration looming over her friend's head. She decided to give Kagome a little nudge, "Kagome, we could just discuss this with a minister…and leave it in their hands so they will fight for your rights. It's not being manipulative, just ...smart."

"I don't like it, we would be using a weakness of his to get what we want. If I want to be treated well, shouldn't I prove myself as his mate first? It's only fair. I can convince him to give me more power as Lady of the West ... _without_ the dirty tricks." Her slender fingers knotted up together as she spoke, the thought of being so intimately linked to someone so imposing was still terrifying. Every time she said their names together aloud, the bottom of her stomach gave out allowing for her anxiety to seep out and poison her from within.

Miroku sighed while Sango mulled over Kagome words. _'If this is what she wants, we should we respect it. We will not be the ones dealing with him privately.. we won't win this argument by forcing her.'_ She turned away from the budding silence and went to retrieve the ink stone and paper. Neither of the two people at the table noticed her absence until they heard the soft tap of the materials being placed on the table. "If that is how you feel, then we understand. Miroku will draft your reply now, and you can seal it to be sent to Sesshomaru." Kagome released the breath she didn't know she was holding and nodded in gratitude.

Miroku shot a murderous look at his wife for siding with Kagome so easily. His youkai ears twitched involuntarily as Sango pushed the writing things towards him, a low scraping sound echoed through the silence. Miroku refused to give in to his wife's quiet demands, even when he felt Sango's warm hand cover his own, he sat perfectly still. "If you are so certain that you want to win his support without our scheming.. how are things with Lord Sesshomaru these days?"

Kagome rose from her chair unsteadily, nearly tripping over the kimono fabric gathered at her feet. "It's hard to say… we have dined together every night for the past 10 days. But I feel like we are still strangers." Her restless fingers toyed with a loose strand of hair. "We are civil to one another, like polite dinner guests… but he speaks very little and only answers me when it pleases him. Most of the time I just end up talking to Rin and he listens…"

Miroku exhaled loudly, clearly dissatisfied with her response. He watched as she walked in pensive circles around the rug. "So, what makes you think that being married to him will make any difference? Do you not think he will ignore you then as well?"

Kagome turned to face her two closest friends, her expression flickered between defiant determination and overwhelming self doubt. "I… I don't know if it will make a difference in how he treats me but I want to try. Once I'm his mate... he will get to see what good I can do as Lady of the West."

Sango spoke, her voice awash with concern. "Kagome-you are like my younger sister… I know your intention is good but… it will be very difficult for you. Sesshomaru is known to be a very conservative and ruthless man. You must remember… women are not as free here as they are in the North. They are subservient to their husbands and sons. Maybe, you can win him over with time… but he will never look at you as an equal, you are an investment."

"Sango is right. You cannot depend on the goodness of his heart, we must protect our interests. At least… ask for a bigger estate that has control over a city at the northern border. Or something, _anything_ else." Miroku rubbed his temples in an effort to find relief from the beginnings of a headache. Absorbing their words carefully, Kagome continued to trail slowly around the middle of the room. The feeling of her body moving through the space in the room gave her a brief respite from her suffocating thoughts.

A giggle rang through the air as Rin played peacefully with Sayo on the floor. Her deep brown eyes glowed in contentment; the girl's genuine happiness tugged at the strings in Kagome's heart. Sesshomaru had found the ability to love and care for this small human child, so it wouldn't be much of a leap for him to treat her decently as his partner.

A wave of resolve straightened her shoulders and blew a wind of much needed confidence into Kagome's lungs. Clearing her throat for effect, she spoke as confidently as she could manage. "Fine, tell him… I want an estate near the northern border which governs a village, make sure to pick one that is on a trade route. Our second child will be my heir and I must be consulted in all matters concerning the Northern lands. And lastly.. I would like to have the freedom to be able to meet and help the common people.. as I see fit."

Sango and Miroku looked at one another before answering.

"The last part is a bit vague.." Sango started unsteadily but was quickly cut off by Miroku.

"That is all reasonable. And the last part is perfect, vague enough to seem harmless but general enough to allow you some room to do what you need. We will need to pick and choose our battles carefully in the future though..." Sated for now, Miroku picked up the brush prompting Sango to pour water onto the ink tablet for him.

Sango's practiced hands took the ink stick and proceeded to grind it against the flat base of the tablet until the clear water had turned opaque. The sound of wet ink against crisp parchment scrolls soothed the tense Kagome; it brought her back to the distant past. Relaxing her posture and taking a small breath of air, she lowered herself to onto the golden rug to join Rin.

The earthy smell of fresh ink always served as a reminder of her grandfather; he was a studious Daiyoukai and spent most of his time locked away in his study. The large hands that held her as a child were always stained black from his constant writing and grinding his own ink. Even though his lands were the most prosperous in Japan, he always lived and acted humbly. He found joy in being self sufficient and trying activities that normal people did. She missed the excitement in his voice when he accomplished something mundane, like learning to wash his own clothing. If she were to close her eyes now, she could still see him seated at his desk; his eyes twinkling as he came up with a new experiment to try.

Sango broke the silence gently, "Kagome, I heard Koga has arrived at the castle today. Will you see him before the wedding ceremony?"

Kagome sighed dramatically and pulled a small note out from her kimono sleeve. A small smile tugged on her lips as she spoke, "I will, I don't know _how_ you know these things Sango.. he asked me to meet him for tea in a few hours. Will you and Miroku accompany me?"

Sango took a peek over at her husband; he refused to meet her eyes and squinted down at the paper. _No_. She attempted to conjure a lie as smoothly as possible, "Oh, we would.. but Miroku promised to take me down to the city for an errand. Let's meet up when we return."

"Alright." Normally, Kagome would have picked apart such a blatant dodge, but Miroku seemed to be in a irritable mood.. So she let it be and continued to play with her adorable ward.

* * *

Koga paced impatiently in the pavilion, hands clasped tightly behind his back. His nervous feet took him around the wooden table at least three times before he decided to stop. Restless as a hummingbird, his sky blue eyes flitted back and forth at his surroundings; the desperation for a distraction from his thoughts was all consuming. This would be the first time he had seen her in almost five years. Would she still be the beautiful, lively girl he remembered? How would she react to seeing him? Would she be excited? Disappointed? His inner child hoped that she would be pleased by his change.

' _What should I say? I have to do this right...'_ Unconsciously, he began to slowly pace again, his wolf demon instincts itched to run; but he reined it in. Halting mid-step, he once again considered the possible repercussions of trying to stop the marriage of another Taiyoukai. Shifting his weight back onto two feet, Koga decided it was worth the risk. _She_ was worth the risk.

' _I might as well practice before she gets here._ ' Like a novice actor, he attempted to rearrange his expression into one of love. "Kagome, the truth is..I came to tell you that I don't want you to marry him- please, be with me."

Wrinkling his nose, he shook his dark head in disgust. The words left a sour taste in his mouth, it was so outlandish and wrong. _'Too desperate.. Like a lovesick, teenage pup. I need to sound more manly.'_ Letting his voice drop an octave, he tried to rephrase his words.

"Kagome, I can be the ally you need during this difficult time. Trust that you have my unwavering suppor-"

' _Too logical and business like.. what is she.. trying to negotiate an alliance with me?'_ Reaching up, Koga pressed his fingers into his forehead in frustration. The right words danced just beyond his reach, mocking his inabilities as a man. Exhaling,the wolf prince stopped and looked up at the dusk tinted garden again; he tried to calm the painful pounding of his heart with more breathing. His eyelids closed briefly as Koga let the last rays of sunlight warm his face, _'I can do this.'_

Koga cleared his throat loudly before trying one last time.

"Kagome, I-"

"Yes, Koga?" Hearing her sweet voice, he spun around and blinked in surprise. Standing before him was the object of his affections; draped elegantly in a sea green kimono and looking more beautiful than he could ever imagine. His stomach flipped jubilantly at seeing her after all this time.

A hazy fog filled his mind for several seconds as he stared at her, his eyes ran from her simple hairstyle down to her rosy lips. _'Gods… she is so beautiful.'_ Koga nearly sighed at her unfiltered radiance. Realizing that the he needed to have some sort of response, Koga opened his mouth without thinking. "Oh, uh.. you're here.. W-what tea would you like?" Their eyes locked for a long moment causing a rush of heat to flood his cheeks. It had been a long time since he had felt anything like this, it was almost as if he had been taken back in time. In an attempt to save himself from future embarrassment, he broke the eye contact and looked away. Though his eyes were fastened to an ordinary bush nearby, he was acutely aware of her presence before him.

Kagome chuckled softly, causing him to return his gaze to her face. Without saying a word, she flicked her deep, ocean blue eyes down towards the table between them. Mimicking her movements, he felt the incriminating blush return to his face. Koga had completely forgotten that he already ordered her favorite tea before her arrival.

"There is already tea on the table, why don't we just sit?" She glided over to a bright red chair in front of her and settled herself lightly.

Originally, when he had imagined this meeting, the Koga before her was graceful and gentlemanly;the perfect image of what a great potential husband should be. Much to his annoyance, reality found him to be clumsy and awkward as he grunted in agreement and then attempted to seat himself quickly. In his rush, his knee banged viciously against the leg of the table which caused a loud swear to erupt from his lips.

Frustrated, he just plopped himself into the chair and proceeded to massage his injury. Through the quiet of the garden the sound of her laughter tickled his ears. It was such a refreshing sound that he couldn't help but break into a childish grin.

"I guess some things never change, you were always such a threat for the furniture at home."

She smiled warmly as her slender hands reached for the tea set between them.

He shook his head, "I never understood your grandfather's obsession with tall furniture. I'm perfectly happy with a good bed to sleep on and a sturdy table for my food."

Highly amused with the banter, Kagome shrugged prettily as if to say, _we'll never know_. The warmth of their shared memories quickly ushered the pair back into the quiet of their minds.

Seeing that she was occupied with pouring tea, Koga couldn't help but take the opportunity to watch her. Physically she had changed very little, her striking almond shaped eyes, the sweet way she smiled, even the way her fingers wrapped around the cups...all exactly as he remembered. Although it wasn't immediately noticeable, there was a seriousness in her expression that he had never seen before. His fingers twitched unconsciously in his lap, Koga ached to reach out touch her.

There was a strict boundary he couldn't cross now that he was a Daiyoukai but he wished to offer her comfort as he used to. He missed the lazy summer days of their youth where her hair tumbled down like laughter and her voice was a never ending stream of happiness. Back then, he could hug her and tease her as often and as openly as he liked; Youth was an acceptable excuse for recklessness. The soft tap of the teapot meeting the table woke him from his thoughts. Koga swallowed his nervousness and attempted to speak casually as he accepted the cup from her. "How have you been, Kagome? It's been so long since we last saw one another."

"I'm fine, things have been less chaotic since I've arrived here. It's very **…** _quiet_ here."

A black eyebrow was raised at her response, "Fine?"

"Yes, I am fine." In an attempt to distract him, she flashed him a dazzling smile.

Even though his heart squeezed at the sight, he didn't miss how the smile never reached her eyes. "I have been told what is happening in the Northern lands… I am sorry about Sota. If you need anything at all.. _please_ let me know."

The small porcelain teacup was perched carefully between her petaled hands. All the amusement and lightheartedness from before had evaporated from her body. Kagome looked at him for a few seconds before responding, her expression was unreadable. "Thank you Koga, I appreciate it.. I would hate to put you in a difficult position though. But I will remember your sweet offer. Now, tell me abou-"

He had no choice but to cut her off before they strayed to another topic. "No, no. Kagome, I mean it. I would do anything for you. I wish I would have heard sooner about it. I can't imagine how desperate you must have been to..." He trailed off, somehow unable to utter the words.

Unfazed, she waved her hand dismissively, "Things are fine now, don't worry."

Koga paused to gather his courage in the final moment before he spoke.

"Kagome.. I-no. You need to stop saying you're fine, things are _not_ fine. I don't think that marrying Sesshomaru is a good idea. He is not a good match for you and I don't think he will allow you to meddle in Northern politics so easily. Tying yourself to him for your _entire_ life will not win Souta's freedom. You are doing nothing but throwing your happiness away on a _chance_ of receiving aid from Sesshomaru."

From across the table, Koga could almost feel the giant sigh that rushed out from her lips. The composed mask that Kagome had fastened so tightly onto her face crumbled away to reveal her inner weariness.

She whispered her response, her melodic voice turned hollow and sharp. "I have no other choice."

Koga burned with frustration at her words, "You always have a choice, if you don't want this… I-I can help you. I can take you away from this, you can live in the southern lands." _With me._ "My home, my men, my money, anything you need, will be at your disposal." _I want you by my side._ His damned mouth had betrayed him, why couldn't he utter the words of love he felt so deeply? ' _This isn't a time to be vague Koga, damn it!'_ Trying to do anything to help his nerves, Koga took a big gulp of tea. The scalding trail it left helped to build his resolve.

Misunderstanding his earnestness as friendly compassion, Kagome reached across the table and covered his large, calloused hand with her own. He looked at her in surprise, Koga hadn't considered being able to feel the softness of her skin or the gentleness in her touch. It was almost too much and yet somehow... it was just enough. For a brief moment, the chaos raging inside his mind halted.

"It is kind of you to offer, but it wouldn't be right. Any woman who becomes your mate wouldn't be happy with that arrangement. I won't take advantage of our friendship like that." Her voice was clear and certain; it was obvious she wanted to end the conversation there, but he continued on the course he started.

Pulling her hand into both of his, he looked directly into her eyes before lowering his voice. "What if I don't want to offer you that as a friend, but … as a man?"

Kagome froze at his words; he watched intently as her expression went from surprise to fear. Abruptly, she ripped her hands out of his grasp and practically flew to the edge of the pavilion.

Koga stood and followed her, he was mindful to keep a respectful distance between them. He didn't have anything else to say so he choose to stand with his arms hanging uselessly at his sides.

The silence between them was absolute, it stretched and stretched until he wanted to burst from impatience. Clenching and unclenching his fist, Koga continued to wait with baited breath for her answer.

"Koga… we are old friends, don't do this to me.. you know I can't accept you."

"Why not?"

"I have already made an agreement with Sesshomaru. I can't go back on my word. The wedding ceremony is in three days, what would you have me do? Run away with you?" She looked at him, helpless and defeated. He hated seeing her like his. Instead of accepting her words gracefully, Koga grew angry. His eyes stung with the injustice of their situation.

With a daring amount of confidence, Koga took a step towards her as he spoke, "Forget about that, forget about all of this. I love you, I have **always** loved you! You know that, I _know_ you do. I know that I can make you happy, and we can find a way to help Souta. Be with me, _please_. Don't you deserve to be with someone who will cherish you? I know you may not feel the same way.. That's okay. You don't have to love me, or even like me! You don't have to endure my affections if you don't want to, we can be wed in name only."

During the course of his words, she turned away once more. The reckless passion that shined in his eyes was too much for her to take. "Of course I want to have someone love and care for me, but this isn't about that.."

His feet brought him closer still, "Then what is it about?"

Her comfort was decreasing as the seconds sped past, the conversation was chest deep in dangerous waters and she couldn't find a way out. Feeling like a cornered animal, the bare truth erupted from her. "Family! Souta is all I have left, I _have_ to protect him-fight for him. Do whatever it takes."

At this point Koga was so close that he could smell the light lavender soap radiating off her skin. Shaking his head, Koga lowered his voice so only she could hear the next words. "What about your _other_ family? The children you will bear … how could you be so cruel to them? Why would you condemn them to live with a father who is indifferent, cruel, and manipulative? How will they grow up?" Koga knew it was a low blow, but he _had_ to convince her. Kagome closed her eyes at his words, her dark lashes pressed heavily into her pale skin. It was if it physically pained her to imagine the future that lay ahead. Before he could stop himself, his hand had reached up and cupped her cheek. She seemed so fragile that he couldn't help but touch her, whether it was to comfort Kagome or himself-he didn't care to wonder. Slowly, she opened her eyes. Instead of seeing acceptance, he was greeted with restrained anger. Holding his gaze, she reached up and pushed his hand away.

"Nothing you say will change my mind, Koga. I have decided on this, and I won't stray from my course." Hearing the hard words leave her sweet lips, Koga realized his mistake in bringing up the children. He had known that creating a family of her own was her greatest desire and he had thrown it in her face. Kagome withdrew from him and allowed the space to form between them again.

"Kagome.. I'm sorry about what I said about the children, I shouldn't use words to hurt you, even if it's only to have you come to me. It won't happen again, I swear. **Please** , don't throw away this chance because I'm an idiot." He could tell by the way her eyes had hardened that the discussion was over. Doing the only thing he knew would stop her, he laid down his pride and got down on both knees. "I'm begging you, don't marry him. I'll do anything. _Anything_. You don't even have to be with me-I don't care. I just want to stop you from making this mistake. If not as a lover, then as a friend."

This single action was able to bring a gasp out of her lips, she approached him to raise him from the submissive position but he refused. "Koga, stop this… what if someone sees?" He bowed his head so that his bangs covered his eyes.

"I don't care, nothing else matters but changing your mind right now." Kagome swallowed the irritation that scratched at her throat and reminded herself that everything he was doing stemmed from love. She relaxed the muscles in her face slightly. Since he would not rise, she would just have to join him. Sweeping the front of her kimono out of the way, she knelt in front of him. "Look at me, Koga."

He turned his head and refused her request like a sulky child. Taking a deep breath, Kagome reached out and turned his head with her fingertips. "If you had said these things to me… a few weeks ago.. Or even a few days ago; I would have agreed. We grew up together… of course being with you would be nothing but easiness and comfort. But… I have already signed away my freedom today. It is too late, I cannot walk away anymore." A sharp pain punctured his chest at her words. Desperately, he grabbed her and pulled her into his embrace. Initially, he thought she would try to break free, but she didn't. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his waist like when they were younger and soaked in his warmth. "Don't make me watch you marry him." He whispered, his voice thin and sharp like cracked glass. Having no response, she just shook her head into his shoulder as she tried to blink away the rapidly forming tears. Her emotions were clashing within her but the only thing she could truly focus on was the crippling sadness, for herself and for Koga.

Though the moments sped past, he never loosened his hold on her. Breathing in deeply,

Koga let the soothing scent of orange blossoms fill his senses. He tried in vain to burn this moment into his memory- every feeling, every detail. The first and last time he would be able to hold her as a man.

While the pair of them were lost in their own world, a mischievous wind danced through the gardens bringing a familiar scent of pine to Kagome's nose. She stiffened and shoved Koga away roughly before turning around to look for the source. Her eyes scanned the entrances and pathways frantically for his unmistakeable silhouette. _'No! No..!'_ Even though the night had fallen upon them.. and the thick garden scent surrounded them.. there was no mistaking the fact that Sesshomaru had been there just then.

* * *

Woo! I hope you enjoyed that bit of a ride! Please review so I have an idea of how my plot and writing is for you as a reader. :)

So I did want to warn you, I will not be uploading next Sunday..1/29/2017 It is going to be Lunar New Year and I will be out of town with my family. That being said, I will resume uploading the weekend after! I am so sorry! Please don't hate me!

See you next time!

Serie


End file.
